


Те, кто не ходит в Дозор

by Klodwig



Series: Дозоры [1]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главной проблемой окружающих Майка Стамфорда людей (и не только) была его абсолютная, даже возвышенная глупость, которой он сам не осознавал. Когда он притащил в лабораторию светлого, Шерлок даже не удивился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто не ходит в Дозор

Когда ты умираешь, тебе уже плевать на всё, а вот люди вокруг тебя страдают. Так же, если ты не мертв, но глуп.  
Главной проблемой окружающих Майка Стамфорда людей (и не только) была его абсолютная, даже возвышенная глупость, которой он сам не осознавал. 

Когда он притащил в лабораторию светлого, Шерлок даже не удивился. Но светлый мало того, что был светлым, так он еще являлся оборотнем или, как они предпочитали себя именовать, магом-перевертышем. Впрочем, разница была. Оборотни обычные имели не больше одной-двух ипостасей, в то время как эти довольно часто могли принимать облик нескольких тварей. 

Стамфорд разливался соловьем о том, что раз они оба не могут найти себе соседей, то почему бы и не попробовать и…  
И Шерлок решил рискнуть.

***

Темный был темным. Именно таким, каким их ожидали видеть — бледный, черноволосый, с неправильными чертами лица, которые в комплекте смотрелись зверски привлекательно. Словно матушка-природа, шутя, вытряхнула из дна своего мешка самые редко используемые черты и собрала их в кучу. 

Холеный, сильный. Уровень первый, если не высший. Молодой. С таким Джон предпочел бы не встречаться на поле боя — не знаешь, чего ждать. У более древних Иных с годами вырабатываются какие-то стереотипы поведения, возьми того же Томаса Лермонта, но этот еще не успел ими обрасти. 

— У меня нет постоянного места работы и платить аренду в одиночку мне накладно, — сказал темный.  
Не дозорный. Что ж, это значительно упрощало дело. К темным как таковым Джон не испытывал неприязни, но дозорных недолюбливал — слишком уж часто они дергали его проверять документы/печати. Среди темных оборотни были низшей кастой, наравне с кровососами, но он-то! Ватсон чудесно знал вес своему второму уровню и опыту, который делал его сильнее многих вроде как более сильных Иных.  
И Джон решил попробовать.

***

Шерлок искал соседа, желательно нормального, не Иного, с которым можно было бы просто делить жилплощадь и водить за нос Сферой Невнимания.

Вместо этого он нашел весьма талантливого врача, который не только мог залатать кого-то Авиценной, но и разбирался в более человеческой медицине. Уже вечером Шерлок обнаружил себя с новым соседом сперва на месте убийства молоденькой ведьмы, куда его позвали независимым экспертом (Андерсон, как всегда язвительно сказал «Опять этот темный» и запнулся, когда вошел Ватсон), а затем в каком-то китайском ресторанчике за перемыванием костей Лондонским Дозорам.

— А в кого ты превращаешься? — спросил Шерлок, выбирая из лапши кусочки курицы.  
— В ежа, — на полном серьезе ответил Джон. 

От удивления Шерлок едва не ухнул в сумрак. 

— Шутишь?  
— У меня плохо с чувством юмора. В каждой шутке слишком мала доля шутки.  
Шерлок задумчиво покивал. 

***

За восемьсот лет жизни Джон успел достаточно обтереться в этом мире и один темный на общей территории не составлял проблемы. Ну, пусть два темных. Конечно, если бы это был кто-то другой, а не глава Лондонского Дневного Дозора, который в один прекрасный момент обнаружился в кресле гостиной на Бейкер-стрит 221-б. До этого они в этом столетии встречались всего раза два, но зонт, натрамбованный по завязку Силой, Джон запомнил. Для чего такой странный амулет нужен был Майкрофту, было загадкой. 

Изучая странного гостя взглядом, Джон пытался вспомнить, где мог накосячить на такой визит, но так и не смог. Проблему решил Шерлок, возмущенно заорав откуда-то со стороны кухни «Нет, я не согласен! И не думай меня прессовать! Свали вообще, я занят!» на что получил укоризненный взгляд в свою сторону. Покачав головой, Майкрофт стукнул зонтиком и провалился куда-то в глубины Сумрака, не озадачив себя уходом через дверь.  
Спустя пару минут до Джона дошло, на кого орал Шерлок.

— Я мало того, что обновил охранные заклинания, я навешал кучу всего экспериментального и что? Он приперся и… Джон?  
— Нам пиздец, — только и смог выдавить Ватсон.  
— С чего это?  
— Он…  
— А, ты об этом, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Подумаешь! Братец как всегда лелеет мечту затащить меня на службу и заполучить рычаг давления в свои руки.  
— Бра… что?  
— Ну. Брат, — лицо Шерлока красноречиво высказало, что он думает о соображалке Джона. — Он мой брат.

Джон опешил еще больше. Майкрофту Холмсу было не менее полторы тысячи лет, а значит Шерлоку…

— Тьфу, дурак. Мне всего сто сорок девять. Я не такая рухлядь, как он.  
— А как же…  
— Наша мать — Иная, — Холмс сунул руки в карманы. — Была Иной, если точнее. Она ушла в Сумрак лет сто назад.  
— О. Мне жаль, — Джон закусил губу. 

У родителей-Иных крайне редко рождались дети-Иные. Ему вот ни разу не повезло. 

— Да ладно. А ты вот сам откуда?  
— Из Шервудского леса. Мой отец был лесник.  
— А сын его был ёж.  
— Именно так. 

***

В истории и литературе было много историй о странной и запретной любви.  
Если мужчина любит женщину — это было нормально. Если они были из разных финансовых или родословных категорий, это было хуже. Если оба были одного пола, это еще усложняло дело. 

Эпичней всего было, если один из них был темным Иным, а объект его страсти — Светлым. 

От такого заявления со стороны собственного разума офигел в первую очередь сам Шерлок. Просто в один прекрасный момент он опрокинул на Джона чашку с кофе, и тому пришлось как можно быстрее снимать с себя рубашку, чтобы потом не носиться с ожогами. 

Тогда-то Шерлок и увидел шрамы. Их было множество — на спине Ватсона не было живого места и только несколько из них были резаными или колотыми, одиноко светлел огнестрельный. Все остальные не поддавались идентификации. 

— Что это?  
Джон посмотрел немного удивленно, словно ожидая, что Шерлок всё же воззовет к своей дедукции.  
— Это «тёрка». Зацепило. 

На миллиметр тоньше. Другими словами, с Джона когда-то частично сняли шкуру. 

Словно завороженный Шерлок коснулся шрамов и понял, что потух. Может, они были последней каплей или что-то еще — он не знал, не слишком разбирался в отношениях, как таковых. Просто вдруг появился повод не спать ночь, изучая потолок.  
Промучившись до рассвета и вспомнив, что в России недавно был куда больший и куда более обоснованный скандал на эту же тему, он решил, что рискнув раз и не пожалев об этом, стоило рискнуть еще раз, чтобы не жалеть потом.  
На границе ночи и дня он толкнул дверь в чужую спальню.

***

Попытки заманить Шерлока в Дневной Дозор продолжались в течение последних ста двадцати, если не больше, лет. Высший темный маг с незаурядным умом в штате заставил бы светлых поджать хвосты (а то слишком уж они стали их распушать в последние годы), но тот был непоколебим, приходя в ужас от самой перспективы бумажной волокиты и соседства с вампирами, которых на дух не переносил по одному ему понятной причине. 

Что не мешало ему водиться со светлым, более того, оборотнем. Их даже слишком близкие отношения заставляли Майкрофта хмурить брови и вспоминать, что, что таить, и сам он лет триста назад был увлечен кудрявой светлой. Но только увлечен. Шерлок же умудрялся прятаться за широкой оборотничей спиной и чувствовать себя там крайне уютно.

Майкрофт переставил фигуры на шахматной доске, пряча черного ферзя за спиной белой ладьи. Перед ними стоял белый ферзь. Партия, начатая убийством ведьмочки, обещала быть крайне интересной. 

***

Наверное, тот факт, что Джим Мориарти был светлым магом, был шуткой мироздания. Может, его инициировали в момент, когда он был счастлив и Сумрак окрасил его в белый. В любом случае, разум задержанного был болен и затуманен и ни уровень Силы, ни её род не имели значения. Убийцу ждал трибунал. 

— Ёж?! Ёж, значит? — проводя взглядом задержанного, Шерлок гневно посмотрел на Джона. Существо, увиденное им на втором уровне Сумрака, было чем угодно, но не ежом. Два с лишним метра роста, песочного цвета шерсть, короткая морда с горящими глазам и полной пастью тонких длинных острых зубов (под стать когтям), и грива похожих на дикобразьи игл.

— Да, ёж. Очень злой и недовольный ёж, который не любит, когда кто-то пытается убить того, кто ему дорог. Но я могу быть компактным, если хочешь знать, — Ватсон ухмыльнулся.

Основное отличие магов-перевертышей от оборотней — умение трансформировать одежду. Поэтому почти никто не заметил, как Шерлок выскользнул из Сумрака, держа в руках свернутый шарф, в котором пыхтел и фыркал очень колючий ёж.


End file.
